The present invention relates to a genus of compounds useful as antagonists of neurokinin receptors. In particular, these can be neurokinin-1 receptor (NK.sub.1) antagonists. Some can also be neurokinin-1 receptor (NK.sub.1)antagonists and neurokinin-2 receptor (NK.sub.2) antagonists, that is, NK.sub.1 /NK.sub.2 dual receptor antagonists. Some can also be neurokinin-2 receptor (NK.sub.2) antagonists. Some can also be neurokinin-3 receptor (NK.sub.3) antagonists.
Neurokinin receptors are found in the nervous system and the circulatory system and peripheral tissues of mammals, and therefore are involved in a variety of biological processes. Neurokinin receptor antagonists are consequently expected to be useful in the treatment or prevention of various mammalian disease states, for example pulmonary disorders like asthma, cough, bronchospasm, chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases, and airway hyperreactivity; skin disorders and itch, for example, atopic dermatitis, and cutaneous wheal and flare; neurogenic inflammation inflammatory diseases such as arthritis, migraine, nociception; CNS diseases such as anxiety, Parkinson's disease, movement disorders and psychosis; convulsive disorders, renal disorders, urinary incontinence, ocular inflammation, inflammatory pain, and eating disorders such as food intake inhibition; allergic rhinitis, neurodegenerative disorders, psoriasis, Huntington's disease, depression, emesis and various gastrointestinal disorders such as Crohn's disease.
In particular, NK.sub.1 receptors have been reported to be involved in microvascular leakage and mucus secretion, and NK.sub.2 receptors have been associated with smooth muscle contraction, making NK.sub.1 and NK.sub.2 receptor antagonists especially useful in the treatment and prevention of asthma.
Moreover, NK.sub.3 receptor antagonists are especially useful in the treatment and prevention of asthma, inflammatory diseases and conditions, such as ocular inflammation, allergic rhinitis, cutaneous wheal and flare, psoriasis, atopic dermatitis, CNS diseases such as anxiety and Parkinson's disease.